A Haunting Seduction
by SailorScorpio01
Summary: Springtrap decides to seduce the new security guard working at Fazbear's Freight. Only to realize he's fallen for her. But will the Purple Guy/William Afton allow him to be happy? I'm having Plushtrap be Springtrap's/Spring Bonnie's son he had created after he was taken over by William.
1. Chapter 1- The Seduction Begins

Kathy had looked through the newspaper adds and had found a position for a nightguard at an old pizza shop. She used to go to as a kid with her parents called Freddy Fazbear's Pizzaria.

As she stepped into the pizzaria. She had felt as if eyes were watching her. "Hello?" She asked hesitantly. She had shook her head as if to get rid of the feeling of fear that came over her.

Even though there was no answer. She still felt as if many eyes were watching her. As she looked through the halls she saw a set of three animal robots on a stage.

One was a blue bunny holding a guitar. One was a yellow chick holding a cupcake. The third animal was a brown teddy bear wearing a tophat and bowtie while holding a microphone.

She continued walking along the hallway towards the office still feeling like she was being watched.

She started feeling that fear stronger the closer she got to her office. But there was a hint of excitement as she realized her body trembled not only from fear. But from excitment as well. She looked towards her left as she entered the office and noticed the old Golden Spring Bonnie Animatronic sitting across her office.

She felt her pulse rise as if she felt someone was watching her from the suit.

Springtrap watched the new security guard in her office.

 _"She looks like she'll be fun to play with."_ He thought grinning at her as she looked towards him again.

Kathy looked towards the suit and felt her blood rush as she saw the animatronic grin at her. She couldn't look away from it's eyes. They excited her in a freightning way. She had unconsciously whispered, "I wonder if that suit has something inside it. I feel like it's really watching me."

Springtrap grinned as he thought, _"I am watching you, my lovely night guard."_

Kathy looked toward the Spring Bonnie suit once again. And her pulse began to rise once more in excitement. As her pulse rose she unconsciously stretched her legs out as her core started pulsating.

Springtrap whispered as he watched Kathy in the office. "It's been a long time since I have smelled the sweet smell of a woman's body."

Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica had woken up and began to move around the room. They had gotten off the stage and walked towards the corner of the room. They peeked around the corner and saw Springtrap was watching the new security guard.

"Springtrap?" Bonnie asked as he looked at him.

"What's wrong Bonnie?" Springtrapped asked a little annoyed.

"What are you doing?" Bonnie asked.

"I'm playing a little game with the new security guard." Springtrap said glancing at Bonnie.

"What kind of game?" Bonnie asked.

Springtrap looked at him and said glaring at him, "the kind of game children aren't allowed to play. Now go away so I can play with her some more."

Bonnie had left and went back to where Freddy and Chica were waiting.

"What's Springtrap doing?" Chica asked when Bonnie walked back over to them.

"Playing with the new security guard. He said he's playing a game that kids can't play with her." Bonnie said looking at Chica.

"I wonder what that means?" Chica asked.

"I don't know," Bonnie said.

Freddy looked around the corner and saw Springtrap was not there anymore. "Where'd Springtrap go?"

"He's not there?" Chica asked.

"What if he got to the new security guard?" Bonnie asked worriedly.

Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica went towards the security office. They looked towards the window and didn't see Springtrap in the office.

"Where's Springtrap?" Chica asked.

"I don't know. But she's looking at the cameras." Freddy said.

"Let's get back to our posistions so she doesn't suspect anything." Bonnie said.

Kathy had continued to look at the cameras to try and find the old Spring Bonnie suit. But she could find no trace of the suit.

"Looking for someone?" A voice whispered behind her.

Kathy turned around and was shocked to see the Spring Bonnie suit.

"How?" She asked feeling her body tremble in excitement.

"I can't tell you that, my sweet." Springtrap whispered as he bent his knees and smiled at Kathy. "I came to visit you, my sweet. I can tell you really wanted to see me."

Kathy felt her pulse rise as she felt Spring Bonnie reach towards her. "Spring Bonnie?"

Springtrap looked towards Kathy and shook his head as he said, "Springtrap is my name, my sweet."

"Springtrap?" Kathy whispered in a husky voice. _"Why is my voice so husky?"_ She thought to herself.

Springtrap grinned as he whispered seductively, "I loved how you said my name. Say it again for me, my sweet."

"Springtrap," Kathy whispered in a husky voice once again.

"Very good," Springtrap whispered as he reached towards her legs.

"What are you-," Kathy whispered huskily once again.

Springtrap grinned as he gently placed a hand on her leg. He began to feel her gently, smiling as he felt her pulse rise from his caress.

"I'm going to help you out." Springtrap whispered as he moved his hands further up her thighs.

Kathy felt her body tightened in excitement as she felt Springtrap caressing her thighs. She gasped as he toched her sweet spot.

"Does that feel nice?" Springtrap whispered huskily.

"Yes," Kathy whispered huskily as she thought to herself. _"Am I in a weird dream? Why and I letting this animatronic touch me so personally?"_

Springtrap grinned as he started to feel Kathy's desire slip through her clothes. He looked at Kathy and whispered as he cut a slit in her undergarment with his fingernail, "shall I help you release your desire?"

Kathy could feel her eyes slid shut as she whispered, "what are you doing?"

"Tell me what you feel," Springtrap whispered.

"I feel your finger inside me." Kathy whispered huskily.

"How does it feel?"

"My body feels like it's on fire!" Kathy whispered harshly.

Springtrap looked at the clock and saw it was close to six o'clock. "I feel your desire, My Sweet." Sprintrap grinned as he whispered against her thighs. "It's time for me to leave, My Sweet. See you tonight."

Kathy opened her eyes as she watched Springtrap leave her office. As she looked towards the clock. She saw it was 6:00.


	2. Chapter 2- Dangerous Thoughts

**Chapter 2:**

 **Dangerous Thoughts**

Springtrap had gone towards his room in the factory. He sat down on the ground. He smiled as he looked at his finger that was just touching the new security guard. He had brought it towards his lips. The next moment, he slid his tongue against his finger and smiled.

"So sweet," he whispered huskily.

All of a sudden he looked at the mirror in front of him. He seen a sinister looking man staring back at him.

"Her blood will tatse even sweeter," spoke the dark voice.

"I won't let you have the woman. She's mine and mine alone." Springtrap spoke towards the mirror.

"We shall see. You can't control me little bunny." The man said looking at Springtrap.

"You are wrong you bastard. I have been controlling you since you first tried to hide inside my body." Springtrap said as he looked at the mirror.

The man began to laugh evilly. "We shall see who's in control soon enough."

Springtrap closed his eyes as he decided to ignore the evil bastard stuck in his suit.

Kathy had gotten home a little after six thirty in the morning. She had gone towards the restroom and began to undress.

As she removed her clothes She felt her desire start in her body once more as she saw the slit down the center of them. "I guess that wasn't a weird erotic dream, that Spring B-," Kathy paused then said shaking her head. "That Springtrap really was talking to me and touching me in such a personal way."

The next moment she stepped into the shower.

About thirty minutes later. She finished with her shower. She placed her robe on and went to lay down in her bed.

As she closed her eyes. She could still hear his deep voice in her ear. Soon she fell asleep seeing the animatronic in her dreams.

Springtrap had thought about the new security guard once again as he rested in his room. He couldn't wait for the time to come to see the new security guard.

Very soon the second night will begin.

Kathy had taken another shower to get ready for her second night at Fazbear's Freight. She had woken up in an excited state from the dream which Springtrap was in and doing just what he had done to her that early morning.

"I have to pay more attention tonight. I can't let what happened last time happen again."

She had left soon afterwards.

Springtrap looked towards the door to the entrance and saw Kathy enter the front doors. He was curious as to why she was walking towards the office so quickly. He watched her from the shadows and smelled the same sweet smell from this morning.

The next moment he was chuckling to himself.

"You are afraid of being alone with me." Springtrap whispered as he laughed softly. "I guess I can play this game of 'cat and mouse' with you, My Sweet."

Kathy had sat at her desk and let out a nervous breath as she didn't see Springtrap around the office.

She had brought up the security cameras and looked through them trying to spot Springtrap. But she couldn't find him in any of the cameras. She let out a breath as she whispered, "no sign of him. I hope that means this will be an easy night to get through."

All of a sudden. One of the cameras were acting up. She brought up the 9th security camera and saw a note. It simply said, " _let's play_."

Kathy felt her pulse race in nervous excitement.

The next moment another camera was acting up.

Kathy pulled up the video for camera 7 and saw another note. It read, " _finders keepers_."

"What is he trying to pull?" Kathy asked out loud to herself.

Once again another camera was acting up. She pulled up camera 5 and saw another note. It read, " _if I find you_."

"Shit!" Kathy swore as she felt her temperature rise. She looked and saw camera 15 was acting up. She closed the vent closest to her office.

" _I keep you, My Sweet_."

All of a sudden Springtrap whispered behind Kathy's ear.

"So, do you want to play the game?"

Kathy turned around to see Springtrap grinning seductively at her.

"How did you get in here?" Kathy asked in a shocked voice that held a hint of huskiness in it.

"That's a secret," Springtrap whispered smiling. "Here's one rule for you." Springtrap smiled as he moved once again.

Kathy stood shocked as she felt warm lips caressing hers.

"Your office is safe every hour on the hour. We shall begin our game at one o'clock." Springtrap whispered smiling at Kathy. He was happy to see her face was flushed deeply.

"I didn't say I'd play your game." Kathy said looking at Springtrap.

Springtrap whispered seductively as he lightly caressed her throat and moved his fingers teasingly against her body. "If I catch you tonight. Every time I catch you. I get to keep one piece of the clothing you are wearing."

"No way in hell," Kathy said glaring at Springtrap even though his touch was setting her blood on fire.

Springtrap whispered as he smiled at Kathy. "I can feel the blood rushing through you in excitement, My Sweet. So don't try to act like you aren't a little curious."

"You want to strip me? How do you expect me to get back home if I have no clothes on!?"

Bonnie, Chica, and Freddy had woken up and were walking around the stage. They looked towards the office as they heard the new security guard yell at something.

They looked and saw the security guard and Springtrap were arguing with eachother.

"What's going on?" Freddy asked peeking in the doorway with Bonnie, and Chica.

Kathy looked towards the office and saw Freddy, Chica, and Bonnie standing there. "Is everything haunted here? How can you talk?"

Springtrap looked towards the others and said, "Kathy is nervous to play finders keepers with me." Springtrap whispered as he smiled at her.

"I'm not nervous about playing the game. I just don't want to walk home with nothing on."

Springtrap grinned as he whispered, "you just admitted to wanting to play my game."

"I did not," Kathy said angrily. "I said I wasn't nervous about playing the game. And I didn't want to walk home with nothing on."

Springtrap whispered seductively as he grinned, "you don't have to go home, My Sweet. Stay here with me."

"I will not stay here longer than I have to." Kathy said looking at Springtrap.

Springtrap looked towards the clock and smiled as he said, "it's time to play, My Sweet."

Kathy had hidden wherever she could find. But it was no use. As she counted down the minutes of every hour. She was founded by Springtrap. By the final hour, she only had her shirt, pants, and one sock left with her shoes.

Springtrap had taken everything else she was wearing.

At five fourty-five, Springtrap had found her.

"I found you, My Sweet. The time is not up yet. You owe me another piece of clothing."

"Damn it," Kathy swore under hear breath.

"You have one other sock, right?"

Kathy glared at Springtrap as she bent over to take her sock off.

Springtrap whispered seductively as he placed his hand over hers, "let me take it off of you, My Sweet." He had looked towards Freddy and the others. "You guys can leave now."

Even though his voice was kind sounding. Freddy and the others knew Springtrap was ordering them to leave the office.

Bonnie looked at Freddy and Chica and said, "let's get back to our posistions." Then they had left the office.

The next moment, Kathy was alone with Springtrap in her office. She could feel her pulse rise as Springtrap slid his hand against her legs.

Springtrap looked at Kathy's face and saw a deep blush staining her cheeks. He smiled as he began to caress her legs with his fingers. "Does my touch feel nice, My Sweet?"

"Yes," Kathy whispered huskily. _"Damn it!"_ She thought to herself. _"I told myself I wouldn't get caught alone with Springtrap again. Now I'm alone with him and his touch is scaring me from how much I desire it. He scares me."_

Springtrap looked towards Kathy and said, "just relax, My Sweet. Has anyone ever tried to touch you?"

"Not in the way you're touching me." Kathy whispered as tears filled her eyes.

Springtrap looked towards Kathy as he felt a teardrop fall on his hand. He reached up and wiped her tears away. "Don't cry, My Sweet."

"I can't control my emotions." Kathy whispered huskily.

Springtrap stood up after taking the last sock off of Kathy's foot.

The next moment, Kathy was being embraced by Springtrap's arms. She looked up at him and blushed deeply.

"I might be an animatronic. But I believe I'm a little more than just machine." Springtrap whispered seductively against her ear. "You make me feel like this, My Sweet." He looked towards the clock and saw it was 5:59. "Goodbye, My Sweet. See you tonight."

Kathy had watched Springtrap leave and felt her body wanting to reach towards him. But stopped herself from reaching for him.

The next moment she had left the freight house and went to her house.

As soon as she closed her front door. She fell to her knees as tears fell from her eyes. The next moment she whispered, "I've fallen in love with Springtrap. That's the only reason I can think for my uncontrollable emotions."

Springtrap was in his room and was thinking about Kathy. He could feel the change in her starting at the beginning of the night. By the end of the night as he was leaving the office. He could feel her reaching out to him. But he could tell she was also terrified of the awakening emotions she was experiencing.

"I'm going to get her today. I'll sneak out later again this time and bring her back here before the night shift starts." He said as he rested in his room.


	3. Chapter 3- Reluctant Admittance

**Chapter 3:**

 **Reluctant Admittance**

Every night Kathy went home from work. She was exhausted and fell quickly asleep in her bed without removing anything but her shoes from her body. Unknown to her Springtrap had fallowed her completely home and had snuck into her house.

He had entered her room and smirked seeing her sleeping in her bed. He had gone towards her closet and smiled seeing the dresses there. A white dress caught his eye and he had taken it down. He looked towards Kathy as he imaginged her in the white flowing gown. "My dear Kathy," he whispered in a deep voice. "You will look so good in this dress. I think I will take this and have you wear it today."

Kathy gasped unconsciously in her sleep as if she heard what Springtrap had said.

Springtrap grinned as he walked over towards her bed and bent over and picked her up. "I'm making you come with me now while the pizza shop is not opened just yet. I will put you in the secret room with me." He had then left her house and had carried her back to the pizza shop and entered the front doors.

"Springtrap? What are you doing with Kathy?" Bonnie asked walking up to him with Freddy, Chica, and Foxy.

Springtrap grinned as he said, "I'm kidnapping her and will be playing with her tonight."

"Why?" Bonnie asked shocked.

"She wants it to happen." Springtrap had then said, "I had fallowed her home ever since she started working here. And each time she has whispered my name in a way I have never heard before. I want to see why she says my name the way she does. I feel like she's saying my name the way a lover would say it. I won't deny I've developed feelings for her. Because I have. I just want to see how far her feelings for me are."

"When did you sneak out?" Bonnie asked curiously.

"It's a secret," Springtrap said grinning at Bonnie. He had then looked towards Chica and said, "fallow me towards the hidden room, Chica. I need you to place the dress on her."

Chica fallowed Springtrap and had helped Kathy, who was still unconscious, into the dress. "She's wearing the dress Springtrap." Chica called towards him.

Springtrap entered the room and stopped in the doorway and just looked.

"Well how does she look?"

Springtrap grinned an almost evil grin as he said, "she looks very nice. I think I picked the right dress for her to wear. Thanks Chica. You can go back. I'll take over for now. Since you guys have to be back in your positions before the parlor opens up."

Kathy had woken up to find herself not in her room or in her bed. She had quickly sat up and realized she was tied to a table with only cloth ropes on her arms and legs.

"Where the hell am I?" She asked looking around the darkened room.

"You're in my room. My lovely night guard." Springtrap said in a seductive voice and smiled watching her tremble hearing it. He had walked into the light and smiled.

"Springtrap?" Kathy asked shocked. "How? The last thing I remember I had fallen asleep in my bed. Wait a minute," she paused then asked looking down. "Why am I wearing a dress?"

"I picked it out for you to wear. I had fallowed you home and brought you back here. I had Chica dress you in the dress. Because I will have the pleasure of removing the dress from your body." Springtrap whispered as he gave Kathy a look which sent her blood rushing in excitement as her pulse speed up. "I can tell by the way you're acting you like very much what I mean."

"No," Kathy started to deny.

As soon as she spoke the word. Springtrap had stepped on a switch and the table Kathy was laying on had disappeared as she was lifted into the air by the silk that was tied to her arms and ankels.

Springtrap smiled hearing her gasp in shock. He had walked up to her and whispered as he placed his hand on her leg, "yes." He had then continued moving his hand up the inside of her leg and smiled feeling her tremble. "I love feeling your tremors Kathy. I can tell by those little movements of yours. You like what I'm doing to you."

"No," Kathy whispered shaking her head. In truth she did like what he was doing to her. Ever since she had met Springtrap earlier in the week and learned his name was not Spring Bonnie. But it was Springtrap. She felt some strong feelings toward the animatronic.

"You say no. But your body says yes. And I can tell your lips don't really mean what they speak." Springtrap whispered as he bent underneath her and grabbed the back of her dress and brought it forward. And as he lifted his head up. He made sure one of his ears had caressed her body in a teasing motion. He smiled hearing her gasp and move slightly towards him. "I see you tremble from the slightest caress from me."

"Let me go, Springtrap." Kathy asked as she felt her core start to tremble feeling the pressure of the dress against her body from Springtrap's caresses against the fabric.

"No," Springtrap whispered hotly against the inside of her thigh. "I will have you beg for what I am giving you. You are not begging yet, My Sweet."

"Please let me go Springtrap." Kathy whispered as she trembled from his caress. She wanted to tell Sprigtrap she wanted what he was giving her. But the words wouldn't come out.

"Not until you beg me for it." Springtrap whispered seductively against her upper thigh. "Tell me you like what I'm doing to you." He whispered hotly against her intimately.

"Please!" Kathy whispered harshly as her desire flowed from her body.

Springtrap grinned at the moment Kathy had brought her desire forth. He smiled as he leaned forward and kissed her intimately. Causing her to cry out in ecstacy. He looked at her wrists and had cut the fabric holding them and her ankles apart.

"Springtrap," Kathy whispered huskily as her body throbbed sweetly.

"Did you like what I did to you?" Springtrap whispered against her ear.

"Yes," Kathy whispered as she leaned forward and kissed his cheek.

"I knew you would like what I did to you," Springtrap grinned at Kathy.

"Don't tell me you're going to keep doing this to me." Kathy whispered softly against Springtrap's ear.

Springtrap grinned as he whispered seductively. "You want me to tease you more? It will definitely be my pleasure to tease you again."

"Are you going to keep kidnapping me whenever I leave here?" Kathy whispered softly as she kissed him.

"I'm tempted to try that, My Sweet." Springtrap said grinning at her.

"Tell me something," Kathy whispered softly.

"What?"

"Can you change youre voice?"

"What's wrong with my voice?" Springtrap asked seductively as he grinned at Kathy.

"Your voice drives me crazy. I always feel like my body will lose control just from hearing it." Kathy whispered in Springtrap's ear as she trembled.

"Now that I know you have no control of your body when you hear my voice. I will be talking to you every minute of the day."

"You are already driving my body wild by the sound of your voice." Kathy whispered as she trembled in Springtrap's arms. "Every time I had returned home. I had heard your voice in my mind and my dreams. I had woken up from those dreams with my body trembling in desire."

Springtrap grinned as he carried Kathy over towards his bed where he had slept. He had laid her down and had climbed above her. "Close your eyes Kathy."

"That's a first," Kathy whispered blushing.

"What?" Springtrap asked.

"You said my name." Kathy whispered smiling.

"Close your eyes Kathy." Springtrap said smiling. "Or I will blindfold you."

"You are so agressive."

"Are you going to do as I command? Or do you want me to blindfold you?" Springtrap asked grinning.

"First bondage, then blindfold?" Kathy asked grinning at him. "Do you think erotically about me?"

"Ever since I saw you, Kathy." Springtrap whispered soflty as he began to kiss and touch her body.

Kathy gasped as she closed her eyes in pleasure.

Springtrap smiled as he continued to kiss her body southward. "Cry out, My Sweet. Cry out your pleasure for me." He whispered against her trembling core. "I didn't think you would taste so sweet. Every time I taste your sweetness I want more of it. I will devour your sweetness each and every time you feel your desire take control of your body." Springtrap whispered agaist her trembling core as he caressed her intimately with his tongue.

Kathy gasped as she felt her body temperature rise from each caress of Springtrap's tongue. Soon her body began to lift itself towards Springtrap.

Springtrap smiled as he continued to devour her trembling core. But stopped all of sudden.

Kathy gasped as Springtrap pulled away from her.

"Why'd-," Kathy whispered huskily.

"Because I want to savor this sweet torture that's happening to our bodies." Springtrap whispered huskily as he caressed her intimately. He paused then asked, "unless you want me to make you scream in pleasure?"

"Why must you tempt me?" Kathy whispered harshly as her body throbbed sweetly. "I feel so sweet." She whispered opening her thighs, showing the exquisite torture Springtrap caused on her body.

Springtrap grinned as he watched Kathy's body lose control of its desire. "I guess I get to have another sample of your sweetness." He whispered as he knelt down so his face was between her legs.

Kathy gasped at the first contact of Springtrap's tongue. "This belongs to me, Kathy. Tell me your sweetness is mine and mine alone."

"My sweetness belongs to you Springtrap," Kathy whispered harshly as she trembled.

"Tell me you are mine and will belong to no one else." Springtrap whispered harshly against her throbbing body.

"I only belong to you Springtrap," Kathy whispered in a voice that sounded almost like a cry.

Springtrap grinned as he stood up in front of Kathy. "Look at me, My Sweet."

Kathy looked towards Springtrap and felt her eyes widen as she saw what she could only think of as Springtrap's desire.

"Do you want me to make love to you, Kathy?" Springtrap whispered harsly as he felt his body throbbed from his desire.

Kathy sat up and reached towards Springtrap. "I want you to make love to me. I love you Springtrap." She whispered as she brought Springtrap towards her and kissed him.

Springtrap grinned as he towered over her and lowered his body so his desire was against hers. "I love you too, Kathy."

Kathy gasped as she felt the heat from Springtrap's desire. And soon afterwards she began to feel her body throbbed sweetly as she began to open for him.

"I feel your body opening to me," Springtrap whispered harshly as he began to slip inside her welcoming body.

Kathy gasped as she began to feel a sweetness enter her once again. She looked towards Springtrap and whispered huskily, "you feel so good inside me, Springtrap. I feel so sweet. It feels like it's becoming stronger with every move you make."

Freddy opened the door to the secret room and looked inside with Bonnie and Chica.

The next moment all three were shocked at the scene in front of them.

Kathy cried out in ecstasy the same time as Springtrap.

"You were great, My Sweet." Springtrap whispered harshly against her ear.

All of a sudden they looked towards the door to the secret room.

"What are you doing in here?" Springtrap demanded.

"We were going to tell you guys the work shift was about to start." Bonnie said looking at him.

"I don't think Kathy has the strength to work tonight." Springtrap grinned as he looked at Kathy. "So we shouldn't scare her tonight."

"The only one who scared me. Was you, Springtrap." Kathy whispered.

"Really?" Springtrap grinned at her.

"Yes," Kathy whispered huskily. "You scared me from the developing feelings I have for you," she whispered kissing his cheek.

"You're making me hungry again, My Sweet." Springtrap whispered seductively against Kathy's ear.

"Quit talking like that," Kathy whispered against Springtrap's ear as she trembled in his arms.

"Not if I'm going to make you tremble every time I speak." Springtrap whispered seductively against Kathy's ear. He gasped as he felt her body tightened around his desire. "You're squeezing me so tightly. Are you about to give me your desire once again?"

"Shut up," Kathy whispered huskily. "Didn't I already tell you I have no control over my body when you speak."

Springtrap grinned seductively at Kathy as he whispered huskily, "give me your desire, Kathy. Come and give it to me. Show me who you belong to."

Kathy cried out as her body tightened once more around Springtrap's desire.

Springtrap grinned seductively as he felt the last of Kathy's tremors subsided. He looked towards the door to his room and saw Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica were still in the doorway. "Did you just want to watch us make love?"

Freddy shook his head as he was still shocked from what he and the others just saw.

"How about we go and get something to eat?" Chica asked.

"That sounds like a good idea. Let's go and get something to eat," Bonnie said as he left dragging Freddy with him.

"Shall we go and eat my sweet?" Springtrap whispered grinning at her.

"After what you just did to me." Kathy whispered smiling at him. "I'm very hungry right now."

Springtrap laughed as he helped Kathy get back into her dress.


	4. Chapter 4- A Night of Pleasure

** Chapter 4:**

 ** A Night of Pleasure**

Kathy had walked with Springtrap towards the dining area. Her body still feeling the effects of Springtrap making love to her. She gasped softly as she felt her body throb from how sweet it felt.

Springtrap grinned as he heard her gasp softly and felt his body react. As he walked into the dining room with everyone else he looked towards the table and gasped in delight at the mental image he had of Kathy strapped down while he feasted upon her sweet nectar.

Kathy glanced at Springtrap and felt herself blush deeply seeing his eyes become dark as he grinned at her. As their eyes met she felt her belly clenched in desire.

Springtrap grinned at Kathy as he smelled her desire. He had bent over and whispered hotly against her ear, "you are all ready to give me my dessert, My Sweet. I can smell your sweetness. And I shall have it but after we eat dinner."

"Springtrap," Kathy whispered in a husky voice as her body throbbed sweetly. She wanted to try and stopped the sweet heat making her body thob sweetly. As she started to move her hand towards her thighs, Springtrap grabbed her hand.

"Don't worry My Sweet. I'll take care of your hunger after we eat dinner." Springtrap then smiled seductively as he brought her hand up towards his lips and slipped each finger into his mouth and sucked on each digit.

Which made Kathy gasp as she felt her desire start to flow freely from her body.

Springtrap grinned as he watched her desire trace down the inside of her thighs. He placed his hand between her thighs as he brought his finger against her throbbing heat. He smiled feeling her tremble just from the small touch. He took his hand away and looked towards her grinning seductively.

The next moment Kathy gasped as she watched Springtrap place his finger with a trace of her desire on it in his mouth.

"Now that I've had a taste of my dessert. I think I'll have dinner before taking any more of your honey." Springtrap whispered seductively.

Kathy stopped the groan coming up her throat as she felt her body throb sweetly once again.

Soon the pizza was on the table and everyone began to eat their dinner.

Kathy sat next to Springtrap and started eating her piece of pizza when all of a sudden a breadstick was in front of her. She looked at Springtrap as he grinned at her.

Freddy and the others watched what was going on between Springtrap and Kathy.

The next moment everyone had a red face as Kathy took the breadstick between her lips. They looked towards Springtrap and noticed the change in his eyes as they were black from excitement.

Springtrap grinned as he took one of Kathy's hands from underneath the table and placed it on his desire. He gasped as he watched her close her eyes as she began to gently caress his heat while she had the breadstick in between her lips. The next moment he slipped the bread from her mouth and into his as he devoured the bread.

Kathy never stopped caressing Springtrap's desire underneath the table. She had caressed him teasingly until he made her stop.

Springtrap smiled as he brought Kathy's hand up towards his lips and slipped her fingers inbetween them. "You are making me hungry for my dessert already."

"Springtrap?" Kathy whispered huskily.

The next moment she was on the table in front of him without anyone realizing Springtrap had moved her. "I shall have your honey now." Before anyone had time to think about leaving, Springtrap was already opening Kathy's body for his pleasure. The next moment Kathy gasped as Springtrap began to caress her intimately.

She closed her eyes in pleasure as her face became flushed. "Springtrap," Kathy gasped as her body trembled from pleasure.

"Keep saying my name, My Sweet." Springtrap whispered seductively.

"Springtrap," Kathy gasped in pleasure as she felt sweet heat starting to envelope her body starting from her core and began to move upwards. "Springtrap!" Kathy cried out as her body fell backwards onto the dining table as her strength left her.

"Good girl," he whispered seductively as this time he devoured her slowly, in a sweet torturous pleasure. He stood up and held his hand out to her. "Take the dress off, My Sweet."

Kathy had forgotten they weren't alone and had slipped the dress off of her body.

"Beautiful, My Sweet." Springtrap whispered as he leaned forward and slipped his tongue out and caressed each tip showing her desire.

"Springtrap!" Kathy whispered harshly as she opened her thighs to his fingers that were caressing inside them.

Springtrap stood up and reached behind him at the table behind where everyone was sitting. "Would you like to know what I had thought of earlier as we entered this room, My Sweet?"

"What?" Kathy whispered as her body trembled in desire.

"You being tied up on a table while I take my time tasting every little delectable piece of your body." Springtrap whispered against her throat as he slipped his tongue against her colum, caressing her pounding pulse.

"Springtrap," Kathy gasped as she curled her fingers as her body trembled seeing an image of what he wanted to do to her.

"It sounds like you want me to do that," Springtrap whispered as he began kissing her body once again.

"I," Kathy gasped as her belly clenched in desire. Soon after she felt her release once again as tears fell from her eyes in pleasure. "Yes," she cried out in pleasure.

Springtrap grinned as he stepped away from Kathy as he had walked over towards a dark corner. Kathy opened her eyes weakly as she watched Springtrap walk back over with three sets of chains.

Springtrap looked at Kathy and grinned as he had closed one cufflink around the other two chains of the other handcuffs.

The next moment before a single thought entered her mind on what he planned to do. Her ankles were shackeled.

"What-?" Kathy asked as Springtrap grinned seductively at her. The next second he cuffed her wrists so she couldn't move.

"We are now going to make love, My Sweet." Springtrap whispered as he towered over her and grinned down at her.

"But-," Kathy gasped in shock at being helpless against him.

"Everyone had left the area, My Sweet." Springtrap whispered seductively as he caressed her inimately.

"They did?" Kathy asked.

Springtrap grinned as he whispered, "they decided to leave quietly when I decided to have my desert."

"Oh," Kathy whispered as she let out a nervous breath.

Springtrap grinned seductively as he whispered, "remember they had already watched us in the secret room before?"

"I remembered," Kathy whispered blushing deeply.

"You are really adorable when you blush so deeply, My Sweet." Springtrap whispered as he leaned towards her lips and claimed them in a tender kiss.

Kathy wanted to wrap her arms around Springtrap as she felt herself shiver from his kiss. And as she tried to lift her arms she felt the cuffs holding her captive.

Springtrap grinned as he heard the handcuffs rattle. He had grinned at her as he whispered caressing her intimately. "I will now make love to you on this table. Just like I said earlier before dinner. Am I quenching your desire a little bit, My Sweet?"

"Yes," Kathy whispered huskily.

"Good. I'm glad you're enjoying what I'm doing to you." Springtrap whispered kissing her gently. He had then began to slip inside her welcoming body.

Kathy had wanted to move but couldn't from the shackles. She tried to get out of the cuffs. But it was no use. She couldn't slip through them.

Springtrap watched Kathy through heavy-lidded eyes as he began to caress her intimately. He smiled as he whispered bending towards her throat and slipped his tongue out. "You shall forever be mine, My Sweet." He began to caress her pulse and smiled as he felt her body respond to the caress.

"Yes," Kathy whispered huskily. Never had she felt such pleasure in her life. She knew Springtrap was just a suit and it was posessed. But she wouldn't have ever dreamed such pleasure existed. Even if she had a lover at home. She knew what her body was feeling was amazing. But more than that feeling was her heart's reaction to him. She would never love anyone or anything as much as she loved Springtrap for the rest of her life.

Soon Springtrap finished pleasuring Kathy's body into unconsciousness. He had slipped out of her body and had uncuffed the shackels from her wrists and ankles. He had then smiled as he sat down at the table and waited for his strength to return to his legs. About twenty minutes later he picked Kathy up in his arms and carried her towards his room once again.


End file.
